Chicos verdaderamente complicados
by chica rockbell
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Y con esto acabaría con el prologo para empezar con la verdadera historia :p
1. Chapter 1

Chicos verdaderamente complicados

Nota: 

Cuando diga "En la actualidad" estaré hablando de tiempo presente.

Las acciones, aclaraciones y demás van entre (bla)

Los diálogos van con –bla.

Primero describiré los pensamientos de Ed en un sueño; después algo que sucede antes de que tenga esos pensamientos y por último lo que sucede cuando Edo despierta de su sueño.

Una ultima cosa, estos chicos son muy complicados, perdónenlos, es culpa de la escritora jajajah XDDD

En la actualidad

Ed's pov (pensamientos que le vienen a la mente en sus sueños)

¿Será cierto lo que me han dicho? Me dijeron que ya no tengo oportunidades con vos, que lo nuestro nunca ha de poder ser, que todo lo que planeé nos es más que un sueño escrito en una botella y lanzado al mar; me engañaste, me diste una esperanza y luego me abandonaste como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, en un momento estaba feliz, y al otro me daban la noticia, esa que para mi fueron como mil dagas en el corazón. ¿Cómo es eso de que te has conseguido una novia? Porque es lo que me dijeron, y me ha dolido en el alma escucharlo, aún después de nuestra pelea creí que éramos algo más de lo que se espera que seamos…después de todo…yo creía que vos sentías lo mismo por mi…

(Son las 7:00am y suena el despertador…)

Fin de Ed's pov

Unos días antes-------------

(Ed y Al estaban sentados en el pasto, afuera de su casa)

-Estoy aburrido Al.

-Nii-san, vos siempre te aburris cuando estas quieto.

-Sssip, que tal si jugamos a algo?

-Bien, pero a qué?

-Qué te parece a esto?

(Ed toma los brazos a Al y con una mano los sostiene contra el piso, al tiempo que lo mira de manera sospechosa)

-Qué haces?

-No dijiste que aceptabas jugar Al?

Sí, per- -o.

(Se sonroja fuertemente y Ed le pasa una mano por la cabeza, corriendo sus cabellos de lugar y bajando con su dedo por el contorno de su rostro, primero por su frente, por su nariz, hasta hacer contacto con sus labios y acariciarlos suavemente)

-Que lindo que sos.

E-hh.

(Sólo puede contestar eso, ya que esta perplejo y su corazón late aceleradamente)

-¿Es todo lo que me podes decir? Parece que te he dejado impresionado.

(Edo suelta a Aru y se recuesta a su lado)

-Nii-san, es q siempre me vas a querer como ahora?

(Dice aún nervioso y recuesta su cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano)

-Sí Al, claro que sí.

(Le coloca una mano sobre la cara y la acaricia)

-Pero de que manera me amas ahora? ¿De la mismas que yo a vos? ¿O no me amas…?

Al corta su frase con tristeza y Ed se sobresalta)

-¿A qué te referís! Claro que te quiero!

-No me refería a eso Ed, vos nunca entendes nada, o más bien preferis decir que no comprendes.

(Al se va enfadado y Ed corre tras él)

-Decime lo que te pasa, no se que es, pero ya no es como antes, me ignoras y ahora vienes a comportarte de esta forma tan amistosa conmigo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, qué es lo que te sucede!

-Nada, nada es lo que me pasa, haces demasiado escándalo por algo que sólo es parte de tu imaginación, no me vengas con esas cosas tuyas que no comprendo, por favor, no decidas molestarme con eso.

(Ed trata de esconder su cara de tristeza al decir esto, ya que Al lo mira con desden)

En la actualidad

(Son las 7:00am y suena el despertador, los hermanos están en su habitación despertando, Ed mira a Alphonse con aparente enojo, Al lo nota, pero prefiere fijarse más en los pronunciados músculos de su nii-san, en su atractiva figura masculina, en su bello rostro, en sus largos cabellos rubios…)

-Al! Al! Qué te pasa! Por qué me miras así!

(Pero Al parecía no escucharlo y se le acercaba cada vez más a Ed, poniéndolo muy nervioso)

-Al, no! Espera!

(Pero Aru no escucho a Ed y lo sujeto de su torso desnudo, acercándolo asía él, acariciando su figura, tocando su espalda y descendiendo, deseando que esos molestos pantalones ya no existan, que sus manos puedan sentir la libertad de tocar a su antojo. Edo no pudo más que quedarse quieto ante las nuevas sensaciones, para saborearlas, sobre todo por lo prohibidas, pero al mismo tiempo temerles por la misma razón)

-Aru…que bueno que…

(Alguien toca a la puerta y Al suelta súbitamente a su hermano, dejándolo perplejo. Una persona abre la puerta y entra en la habitación)

-Estas listo Al? Ya podemos irnos?

-Jejeh, no, aún me toca cambiarme.

-Quién es ella?

(Totalmente irritado)

-Ah, cierto, todavía no los presento, el es mi hermano Edward, el mejor del mundo, y ella es Rose, la mejor novia del mundo.

CONTINUARA….

Bien, lo he dejado acá pero si recibo riviews supongo que deberé continuarlo, jajah XDDD


	2. Pulsión insatisfecha

Antes que nada queria decirles que yo tengo muy presentes sus review en la otras historias y que si no he continuado con Viva Ed y Al es sólo por falta de tiempo y de inspiración ya que no les quería presentar ninguna historia deprimente sino algo hecho con todas las ganas -.-

Por eso creo q despues de subir está ya podré subir la otra (en este momento el capítulo ya lo termine) y estuve leyendo yaoi para poder escribir algo mejor (antes no había leído nada)…por eso realmente espero que les guste este cap y el de Viva Ed y Al que vendrá pronto porque me he esmerado, dejen sus review porque siempre los leo, incluso la razón de estar escribiendo esto es por el último que leí de la otra historia, perdón por hablar tanto, acá les va lo que querían…

Pulsión insatisfecha

-Era difícil. Habían pasado dos duros años desde aquella vez que él le presento a su novia, Rose, dijo así se llamaba la culpable de sus noches en vela. Pero él era más maduro ahora, estaba listo para enfrentar lo que sea que viniese, o eso creía, tal vez crecer mentalmente no era lo único que había hecho, posiblemente le acarrearía más problemas y tendría que lidiar con un sentimiento algo menos puro que el simple amor pero que indicaba el carácter del mismo, el deseo. Antes había sentido algo de esa índole pero definitivamente no en tales dimensiones.

Era el primer día de escuela después de las vacaciones de primavera y también el momento en el que olvidaría todos aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos; ya que él sabía bien que no era exactamente a causa de su sexo que no podían estar juntos, no, Ed conocía muy bien las historias románticas de Al, y su gusto por ambos lados, en otras palabras era bi, aunque aún así, la más importante en la vida de él era Rose, siempre buscando que ella no se enterase de su vida secreta y mostrandole una cara que nada tenía que ver con la real. En cambio para Edward todo era diferente, sólo le gustaban las mujeres, sin embargo su amor por Alphonse era tan grande que había llegado a quererlo en todos los sentidos, ser su persona más importante, su único, ya que nada más que eso deseaba, tal vez también era bi, quién sabe, qué importaba, aún así, debía deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos y renacer, llamar a Al "hermano" por fin.

Ya en la escuela y así de confundido estaba Ed en el pasillo, era el 2do período (como en una escuela de japonesa de ahora).

-Ahí esta el senpai Mustang de nuevo…desde hace tiempo que quiere algo con Al, pero no permitiré tal cosa…él realmente ama a Rose, es lo que me dijo, y que todas estas personas con las que estaba únicamente se aprovechaban. -Siguió a su senpai hasta detrás de la escuela, ahí se encontró a Roy besando a Al y conduciendolo al gimnasio, Edward se detuvo un rato pues sabía de las relaciones de su hermano pero nunca penso en tener que prenciarlas, así estuvo un tiempo, hasta que decidió ir tras ellos, cuando llegó abrio la puerta, sigilosamente se dirigió hasta una de las gradas de donde provenían unos jadeos bastante fuertes y lo vio, a su hermano retorciendose de placer en los brazos de otro hombre, esto realmente era algo que no esperaba ver…intento salir sin ser visto, pues ya había olvidado lo q iba a hacer ahí, ahora se sentía avergonzado y algo impactado, la escena que vio observo no era para nada como decía su hermano que se sentía frente a sus multiples romances¿a caso con el senpai era diferente?.

-Despues de eso Ed paso todas las demás clases como perdido en un mundo subalterno, hasta que finalmente pudo ir a su casa y recostarse boca abajo en su cama.-En realidad no sé que siento, no sé si es tristeza o locura porque yo querría estar en el lugar del senpai.-De pronto se calló porque escucho a Al entrar en la habitación, se sentía nervioso, realmente esperaba que su hermano no hubiese escuchado nada.

Ed…quería preguntarte algo-dijo Al con su acostumbrada tranquilidad y dulzura, al tiempo que Ed se incorporaba y sentaba en la cama mirando a Al tratando de aparentar su malestar.- ¿Es que te sentirías ofendido si yo hiciera esto?- Con esa cara que tenía y sin aparente cambio de actitud le sonrío y toco entre los pantalones de Ed, apretando y siendo un poco brusco, haciendolo sobresaltar.-No, no creo, porque pienso que vos también Queres jugar conmigo¿no?- Dijo esto y se dispuso a apretar más entre las piernas de Edward y morder sensualmente su oreja. Esto dejo atónito a su hermano pero no pudo dejar de reconocer que en ese momento estaba dichoso del placer que sentía.

CONTINUARA….

Próximo cap: jeje…el que viene es mucho más interesante que estos dos primeros, pues los anteriores eran una especie de prologo, lo cierto es que las cosas se ponen mejores incluso desde mi punto de vista de escritora : ) Creo lo titularé "Satan's angel" :p


End file.
